


burning some incest ... namaste

by memer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, incest burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: rin burns incest





	

Yukio came home that night to find Rin cooking.

But it wasn't normal cooking. He seemed to be trying to make spaghetti, but somehow the spaghetti was on fire. Blue fire.

"Uhh... Rin?" Yukio asked. "Are you... paying attention to the spaghetti?"

"Oh yeah," Rin said, taking out his phone. "I sure am."

"Why are your flames burning the spaghetti?"

"For a tweet." Rin snapped a picture, then extinguished the fire and stirred the pot. Yukio decided not to eat dinner that night.

When Yukio checked his twitter feed later, he saw that Rin had tweeted the picture that he had took.

(i dunno mate just pretend its blue)

**Author's Note:**

> but really folks incest is disgusting and its so fetishized in this fandom and i'll fucking fight you


End file.
